Dibalik hujan
by Takoyakki
Summary: Rupanya dibalik hujan, cerita manis sudah menunggu. [ Im Youngmin — Takada Kenta ]


Dibalik hujan

.

.

.

[ Im Youngmin - Takada Kenta ]

.

.

.

* * *

Kenta berjongkok di depan toko kelontong yang sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Hujan begitu deras masih setia menguyur tanah membuatnya sesekali terciprat air hujan yang turun. Bibir yang biasanya melengkung naik keatas kini melengkung kebawah, menandakan si empunya sedang dalam kondisi tidak bersahabat. Hawa dingin mulai menelusuk hingga dapat Kenta rasakan roma bulunya yang berdiri. Kini, ia mulai menggosok kedua sisi lengannya, merutuki dirinya yang tidak mempercayai ramalan cuaca hari ini yang mengatakan bahwa hujan akan turun tetapi ia malah memakai pakaian tipis. Bolehkah ia menyalahkan cuaca yang tadi begitu panas?

Seharusnya, kini Kenta sedang bersenang-senang di dalam _Lotte World_ bersama Im Youngmin, kekasihnya sejak tahun lalu. Bergandengan tangan, memakan ice cream bersama, membeli topi couple, dan masih banyak lagi khayalan dalam diri Kenta. Tetapi, seseorang yang Kenta tunggu sejak matahari masih berada diatasnya hingga digantikan dengan hujan pun belum terlihat batang hidungnya sedikit pun.

"Kemana sebenarnya kau, alpaca jelek.." Kenta bergumam tidak jelas. Oh, ayolah, ia lapar tentu saja juga lelah ditambah kedinginan. Bisa dilihat dari sudut matanya pengunjung yang satu persatu mulai meninggalkan tempat berlindungnya menggunakan payung, ada juga yang berlari menerobos hujan. Kenta tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu, ia masih sayang dirinya kalau itu bersangkutan tentang kesehatan. Lagipula, jarak tempatnya berada dengan halte bus sangatlah jauh. Ia yakin, jika ia nekat menerobos keesokan harinya ia hanya akan diam ditempat tidur dengan kompresan yang menempel di dahinya. Salahkan tubuhnya yang mudah terserang penyakit.

.

.

Mobil hitam itu berhenti tepat ketika warna merah mengambil alih lampu lalu lintas. Youngmin mengusak kasar rambutnya. Hujan diluar sangat deras, terlihat beberapa orang yang memilih untuk berteduh, melindungi diri dari guyuran hujan. Sekali lagi, Youngmin _men-dial_ nomor seseorang yang hanya dijawab operator sedari tadi. Rapat dadakan membuatnya dengan tidak rela membatalkan janjinya bersama Kenta, ditambah ia tidak menghubungi Kenta sama sekali. Dibayangan Youngmin, Kenta pasti sedang menunggunya.

Youngmin melempar ponsel miliknya ke _dashboard_ ketika lampu sudah berubah warna menjadi hijau. Keadaan jalan yang sepi membuatnya menginjak gas dan mengendarai mobilnya dalam kecepatan penuh.

.

.

"Astaga, kapan hujan akan berhenti.." Kenta masih setia dalam posisinya. Ia menghelas nafas, tidak minat lagi untuk melihat sekitarnya yang sudah sepi. Hanya tersisa beberapa orang yang bisa ia hitung jari. Pemandangan air didepannya lebih menarik untuk saat ini. Bahkan, ia tidak menyadari ketika sebuah mobil hitam berhenti tepat di depannya disusul si pengendara mobil yang berlari menghampiri Kenta. Oh, rupanya Youngmin.

"Kenta…"

Merasa ada yang memanggil namanya, Kenta mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat si pemilik suara, tapi setelah mengetahui seseorang di hadapannya kembali ia memilih untuk memandang air hujan.

"Ayo pulang. Kau bisa membeku disini dengan pakaian tipis seperti itu."

' _Cih, membeku karena menunggumu. Alpaca jelek.'_

Kenta masih dalam mode mengabaikan Youngmin.

"Takada Kenta, aku berbicara padamu." Youngmin dan suara tegasnya membuat nyali Kenta mulai menghilang. Kenta mulai berdiri, menatap Youngmin yang lebih tinggi darinya dengan sorot wajah yang ingin menangis lalu berlari memasuki mobil. Sedangkan Youngmin hanya menendang botol yang berada disampingnya.

.

.

Kenta melepas sepatunya asal dan berlari memasuki kamar dengan membanting pintu kamarnya kencang. _Poor pintu_.

Youngmin menyusulnya kedalam. Rupanya, Kenta sedang ada di dalam kamar mandi. Youngmin mengentuk pintu kamar mandi pelan, "Jangan terlalu lama, kau bisa sakit nanti."

Mendengar tidak ada balasan dari dalam, Youngmin mulai berjalan menuju lemarinya, mengambil sepasang piyama. Ia memilih untuk mandi di kamar tamu.

Kenta keluar dengan rambut yang masih basah dan piyama pororo yang sudah melekat ditubuhnya. Ia tidak peduli dengan keadaan rambutnya yang masih basah, tujuannya sekarang hanya ingin beristirahat ditemani selimut kesayangannya.

Hampir setengah dirinya ditutupi oleh selimut, ia mulai memejamkan mata tetapi mendengar pintu yang berderit pelan refleks ia membuka kedua matanya lagi.

"Sayang, kau tidak ingin makan? Aku sudah menghangatkan makanan untukmu." Itu Youngmin. Kenta hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau bisa sakit nanti, ayo makan atau ingin aku suapi?"

"Aku tidak mau."

Youngmin menatap gusar Kenta yang masih mengurung diri dalam balutan selimut. Ia mengelus surai Kenta, "Hei, aku minta maaf soal acara kencan kita yang batal, juga aku yang membentakmu tadi. Aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu, sayang."

Hanya dengusan yang keluar dari celah bibir Kenta. "Ck, untuk apa kau menjemputku tadi ? Kukira kau lupa dengan janji kita. Aku menunggumu berjam-jam asal kau tau. Urusi saja terus pekerjaanmu itu dan lupakan janji kita untuk kencan bersama."

"Sungguh Kenta. Ketika aku bersiap ingin menjemputmu tadi, Donghyun memberitahuku jika akan ada rapat dadakan saat itu juga dan baru saja aku ingin menghubungimu ketua rapat sudah masuk kedalam ruangan. Kau tau bukan jika ia sangat tegas terhadap siapa pun." Youngmin masih setia mengelus surai milik Kenta, "Tatap aku jika sedang berbicara, sayang."

Lagi, Kenta mendengus tetapi ia mulai membenarkan posisinya menjadi duduk. Dilihatnya Youngmin yang sedang melihatnya juga.

"Apa lihat-lihat!"

"Memangnya salah melihat kekasihku sendiri?"

"Alpaca menyebalkan!"

"Tapi kau mencintai alpaca menyebalkan ini." Youngmin menampilkan seringai andalannya yang sialnya dimata Kenta terlihat menyebalkan.

"Sudah ya marahnya? Besok aku janji kita akan kencan kemana pun yang kau mau."

Kenta berpikir sejenak. "Ditambah tiga cup ice cream."

"Satu."

"Dua."

"Satu, sayang."

"Dua! Aku mau dua."

"Yaya, baiklah. Dua cup ice cream."

"Yeay, aku mencintaimu Youngmin!" Kenta segera memeluk Youngmin sedangkan yang dipeluk hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan kekasih manisnya tersebut.

"Sekarang ayo makan."

Kenta melepas pelukannya seraya berkata, "Tidak mau. Aku ingin tidur."

"Kau yakin?"

"Aku sangat yakin. Aku mengantuk Youngmin.." rengek Kenta. Youngmin hanya dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyerang Kenta saat ini juga.

"Baiklah, ayo tidur.." Youngmin mulai berbaring disamping Kenta.

"Aku ingin dipeluk.." Kenta menatap Youngmin dengan bibir yang dimajukan. Youngmin tersenyum, lalu merengkuh Kenta dalam pelukannya dan meletakkan dagunya di kepala Kenta.

Sebagai lengan Youngmin yang dijadikan bantal, Kenta mulai menyamankan dirinya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Youngmin.

"Eiyh, manja sekali."

"Tidak suka ya?" Kenta mendongak dan menatap mata Youngmin. Pelukannya dilepas begitu saja.

"Tentu saja aku suka. Sini aku peluk lagi." Youngmin menarik kembali Kenta ke dalam pelukannya, membelai surai kecoklatan dan sesekali mengecupnya ringan. Kenta hanya bergumam di dada Youngmin, memainkan kancing piyama yang Youngmin kenakan. Baru ia sadari, jika Youngmin memakai piyama couple yang sama dengan Kenta kenakan.

Kenta merasakan deru nafas Youngmin yang menerpa wajahnya, dilihatnya Youngmin yang sudah terlelap lebih dulu.

"Ish, dasar alpaca jelek.. tapi aku sayang sekali." Kenta semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya ketika ia merasakan pelukan Youngmin yang mengerat.

"Aku juga menyayangimu."

~The End~

* * *

 _Halo, aku ngga tau ini cerita apa:') tapi tangan ku gatel lagi mau nulis cerita. Mohon maaf kalau cerita ini, gagal. /bow/_


End file.
